Looking For The Ponds
by QuidditchAtHogwarts
Summary: The Doctor and Clara try to find Amy and Rory. The Girl Who Waited will have to wait a bit longer for her Raggedy Man to come find her, as Clara and him find a way for the Doctor and the Ponds to be reunited again.
1. Chapter 1 - Madame Vastra's Letter

**First fanfic I've posted on here, but I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it.**

Clara woke up to the sound of the TARDIS landing outside her front door.

"Clara, your boyfriend is here!" Angie shouted upstairs.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my... friend." Clara shouted back sleepily. 'Friend' is the best word she could think of to describe what the Doctor is to her, 'No, best friend actually', Clara thought to herself. Clara got up and got ready. She walked downstairs to find the Doctor talking to Angie and Artie. They all looked up when she walked in.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" The Doctor asked, smiling at her.

"I slept well, thank you." She answered, smiling back. Then she said "Good morning!" to Artie and Angie.

"'Morning", they both replied back.

"Have you both had breakfast?" Clara asked, as she looked in the cupboards for some cornflakes.

"Yes, we've both had toast, and some pop tarts", Artie replied; as Angie was too busy on her phone to be listening.

"Have you had breakfast as well, Doctor?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I had a fish fingers and custard", the Doctor told Clara.

Clara successfully found the cornflakes, and put them in a bowl, then poured milk on them. She then made a cup of tea, she offered the others a cup of tea or some toast, but they all declined.

"Where do you want to go today, Clara?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't mind", Clara said, waiting for the Doctor to suggest somewhere to go. Just then they could hear mail being posted in their door.

"I'll go get it!" The Doctor said, enthusiastically jumping out of his seat and running to the door. He came back in and handed Clara a letter. She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Miss Clara Oswald,_

_ You may remember me from Yorkshire. I need you tell you and the Doctor something. I know you probably have no idea what I'm talking about right now, but the Doctor should. Amy and Rory are currently in New York in 1920 and I think there may be a way that you and the Doctor may be able to find them. The Doctor and his companion Martha Jones were in 1920 when they travelled together. He would not be able to meet his past self, but he may be able to get someone who can. I don't know if this will work, it's just an idea I have thought about._

_ Hoping to see you soon,_

_Madame Vastra_

"Doctor, I think this letter is more for you then for me", Clara said, handing the Doctor the letter. She watched as he read the letter.

"Maybe quite possibly it could work." He said to himself. "I would have to get the date right, what date was it again? I think it was sometime in 2008?"

"Who are Amy and Rory?" Clara asked curiously.

"I travelled with them for a while, Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. The Ponds. Amy is the first face this face ever saw," The Doctor said. Clara had never heard the Doctor speak about people that fondly before. Clara recognized Amelia's name.

"Wait, as in Amy Pond, who has that perfume called 'For Girl Who's Tired of Waiting'." Clara asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

"Did you travel with Martha Jones as well?" Clara asked, wanting to know who these people were who Madame Vastra wrote about in the letter.

"Yes, I did." The Doctor said. He then reread the letter to make sure he understood it clearly. They sat there as the Doctor was rereading the letter and thinking to himself, and Clara ate her cornflakes and drank her cup of tea. Angie and Artie sat there, just as confused as Clara on what was happening.

"I think we should go visit Professor Song." The Doctor said, more to himself rather than Clara. Clara then finished her cornflakes and her cup of tea.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Clara answered, jumping out of her seat. "I should be back by tonight!" She said to Angie and Artie. The Doctor said "See you later!" to them both.

"See you later!" Artie replied back.

"Bye!" Angie said to Clara.

The Doctor and Clara hurried to the TARDIS. Clara closed the door when they both were inside, and the Doctor ran around the TARDIS console, flipping switches and click buttons. The TARDIS then landed. They both walked out the TARDIS's doors to find they were in the middle of London.

"Where will Professor Song be?" Clara asked, looking round.

"I'm not sure, let's go look for her", the Doctor said, walking foward into the busy crowds.


	2. Chapter 2 - River Song

**Thanks for reading my fanfic! This is my first one! Also you should know that this is set before 'The Name Of The Doctor' episode. I will try to upload new chapters every week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it.**

The Doctor and Clara raced through the crowds of people. Clara kept looking for Professor Song, even though she didn't know what she looked Professor Song looked like. They navigated through the busy crowds of people, until they went on to a street that was easier to walk on.

"Do you know where we are going?" Clara asked.

"No idea, the TARDIS brought me here", he told her.

"So you don't know where we are going?" Clara asked, knowing that he didn't.

"She should be around here somewhere", the Doctor said, looking round for Professor Song.

Then someone said "Hello sweetie."

"River Song", the Doctor said, smiling at the woman in front of them. "Clara this is Professor Song. River, this is Clara."

"Just call me River", River told her.

"Nice to meet you, River", Clara said.

"And you", River said. "Did you want me for any particular reason?"

"Yes, I want to ask you for a favour", the Doctor said.

"Shall we go find somewhere to sit down?" River asked.

They walked along the street until they found a small cafe. It was a very nice place, Clara was sure that she has been in there with Angie and Artee before. Clara, the Doctor and River all ordered cups of tea and some cake and went to sit down at a table.

"So, what favour do you want to ask me?" River asked.

"Can I have the letter please, Clara?" The Doctor asked. Clara got the letter from Madame Vastra from her jacket pocket, where she put it before she went with the Doctor to the TARDIS earlier. She passed it to River so she could read it. The Doctor and Clara watched River as she read the letter. As she read the letter a waitress came over with the tea and cakes. They all said "thank you" to her.

"Well, there's a chance", River said, thinking about it.

"`Yes, that's what I thought", the Doctor said.

"I'll help you", River told them.

They then all discussed the letter.

Then the Doctor said, "Clara, can you give me and River a minute to talk privately please?"

"Yes, of course", Clara said, going up to the counter to order more tea for them all. After ordering the tea, she turned around to see River give the Doctor something, which he put in his pocket. Clara wondered what it was, but she knew the Doctor wouldn't tell her as that was the reason they probably wanted to talk privately.

"That is a problem" the Doctor said, in the middle of talking to River.

"What's a problem?" Clara asked as she sat down. Just then the waitress brought the tea Clara just ordered over. They all said '"thank you".

"Me and River would not be able to meet me – well, me before – because me and River meet at different times in the wrong order, so it would be confusing, and I best not do it", the Doctor explained.

"Well, why don't I just meet them then?" Clara asked. "I will be with you... well not you with you, I will be with the other you, oh you get what I mean", Clara said, trying to think of the best way to explain it.

The Doctor sat there for a minute and thought about it, "Fine." He said.

"You should take your phone so we can talk to each other", River said.

"Well how do we find you and Martha?" Clara asked.

"The TARDIS will help us with that", the Doctor told her.

Once they had all drank their tea and ate their cake they made their way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor went up to the console screen and starting typing something in.

Then Clara said, "Well, this is going to be quite the adventure."


	3. Chapter 3 -The TARDIS

Thanks everyone for reading this, I hope you like it! Could you review please? You don't have too but I just want some opinions on the story. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it.**

"Clara, remember that Amy and Rory are in the 1930's-1940's", the Doctor said, typing something into the screen on the TARDIS console.

"How am I going to ask you – well, the old you – to help me find Amy and Rory?" Clara asked.

"Good question"

"And what is the answer of that question?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure you'll find a way to ask them", The Doctor said.

"Where are we going to find you and Martha?" River asked.

"Oh, I think 2008", the Doctor replied. Then the Doctor started running around the TARDIS console, flipping switches and clicking buttons as he ran. Clara tried her best not to fall over as the TARDIS went into flight.

"Where to in 2008?!" She shouted trying to get heard over the sound of the TARDIS beeping and the sound it makes when it's flying.

"I have no idea!" The Doctor shouted back, clearly enjoying himself as the TARDIS threw them back and forth as they all tried not to fall over. Then the TARDIS landed, making that wheezing sound as it landed.

"He kept the brakes on, as usual" River muttered to herself.

"Oi, I heard that!" That Doctor said. River just smiled at him. Clara put her coat on, as she walked towards the Doctor.

"Ah yes, Clara, can you give this to Amy and Rory for me please?" The Doctor asked, handing Clara a box. Clara was unsure what was inside the box.

"Of course", she told the Doctor, putting the box into her coat pocket.

"Good luck", the Doctor said, hugging her. Then after they hugged River came over and also hugged Clara saying "good luck" to her.

Clara started walking towards the door when she realised something. "How will I know what you look like?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Find the TARDIS, and I should be around there somewhere, you may know me if you see me", the Doctor told her. "Ring me if you can't find the TARDIS."

"See you soon", she said, and then walked into the street the TARDIS parked in. After she had closed the door and stepped away from the TARDIS, it disappeared.

"I best start looking", Clara said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Doctor And Martha

**Thank you for reading this! Also thank you if you have reviewed/followed/favourited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it**

Clara looked around; she didn't know where she was. She started walking down a street, trying to look for the TARDIS. She wondered what the Doctor would be like. Would he be similar to the Doctor she knew? And will he have a bowtie? Clara thought about the Doctor as she wandered along the street. She knew the TARDIS must be close by, but where? And then she walked past an alleyway where she saw a glimpse of the colour blue. She hurried along until she was standing right next to it. Then she tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I'm sure I've got my key with me", Clara said to herself as she searched her pockets for the TARDIS key. She found it and unlocked the door. It unlocked with a click. She opened the door and looked inside. It was different. The TARDIS she knows has flashy buttons and Gallifreyan words on top of the console. Even though the TARDIS was different, the console was there, which also looked different, but not too different. Clara walked towards the console. When she got there she looked at the screen to find out where she was. Before she could read the screen someone said, "How did you get in here?"

The Doctor and Martha who were on the over side of the console looked at Clara, confused on how she got in the TARDIS as the door was locked.

"You gave me a key", Clara said as she held up the key for the man who she assumed was the Doctor.

"But I don't know who you are!" He said, completely surprised to find a stranger in his TARDIS.

"I'm from your future", Clara explained.

"What?!" He said.

"What's your name?" Martha asked.

"Clara Oswald", Clara told her.

"How do I know you are from my future?" The Doctor asked.

"I've got a key for the TARDIS, isn't that proof enough?" Clara said, thinking that the Doctor – her Doctor – didn't think this plan through, maybe he thought that his past self would help Clara without Clara having to explain everything.

"Okay then Clara, what planet am I from?" The Doctor asked.

"Gallifrey."

"And where are you now?"

"In the TARDIS."

"And what does 'TARDIS' mean?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Do you know who I am?" Martha asked.

"Yes, you're Martha Jones", Clara replied.

"Hold on, if you're from my future, then why are you here now? The Doctor asked Clara.

"Well, I need your help finding some people. They're called Amy and Rory", Clara told him. "So will you help me find them?"

"Yes", The Doctor said.

"How do you trust her so quickly?", Martha asked, never seeing the Doctor trusting someone so quick.

"She has a TARDIS key, and I only ever give TARDIS keys to people that I know I can trust, so in the future I must trust her, so I do now", The Doctor explained.

"Well, nice to meet you Clara!" Martha said smiling.

"And you!" Clara said, also smiling.


	5. Chapter 5 - Where Are We?

**Thank you for reading this! Also thank you if you have reviewed/followed/favourited. Sorry this chapter is short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it**

Suddenly the TARDIS threw the three passengers about.

"Not again", Clara muttered to herself, as she had been thrown around by the TARDIS earlier that day, but in the TARDIS in the future.

"Doctor, what's happening?!" Martha shouted to the Doctor.

"I don't know! The TARDIS is trying to take us somewhere!" The Doctor shouted back, holding on to the screen to see where the TARDIS is taking us. Then he flicked a few buttons and the TARDIS landed.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

"I'll go and have a look", The Doctor said, as he ran over to the door. Martha and Clara waited as the Doctor tried to find out where the TARDIS took them. Clara looked around the TARDIS, wondering if this TARDIS will like her, because this TARDIS is from the past, so maybe only the TARDIS in the future doesn't like her. Then the Doctor opened the door.

"Come on, there's someone asking for me", The Doctor said, as Martha and Clara went outside to see who it was.


	6. Chapter 6 - Brian Pond

**Thank you for reading, also thank you if you have reviewed/followed/favourited! Sorry I got the year wrong that the Ponds got sent back too, according to different websites it is 1938, sorry! I will change it on all the chapters! Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it.**

Clara and Martha walked out of the TARDIS to find themselves in front of a house. By the front door they could see a man, who looked confused.

"Is the Doctor in there?" The man asked.

"I am the Doctor", the Doctor told him.

"No, you're not. The Doctor I know wears bowties, and has completely different hair then you", Brian said.

"Wait, I know that Doctor", Clara said to him. "I travel with him sometimes."

"My son Rory and his wife Amy used to travel with him", Brian told them.

"Hold on, Rory is your son? I'm looking for them for the Doctor!" Clara told him excitedly. She was actually very happy the Doctor let her do this. It was the first time she has ever travelled through time and space without him. Well, she's got the 10th Doctor, but even though they are the same person, they seem very different from each other. There are some similarities though.

"Looking for them? But they are in 1938. I got a letter from them, it was even delivered from my grandson", Brian said, confused.

"Yes, we are going to try to find them, but I best call the Doctor to tell him what you just said", Clara said. Clara got her phone out of her pocket, and called the Doctor. Within two rings he picked up.

"Clara! How are you?" The Doctor said.

"Hello, I'm fine thanks, yourself?" Clara replied.

"Oh I'm great thanks, have you found me and Martha?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I have, also the TARDIS took us to someone. His name is Brian, he's Rory's father", Clara explained.

"Brian! Brian Pond! Can you put him on the phone please; I'd love to talk to him!" The Doctor said, excited to talk to him.

"Yeah, of course", Clara said.

"The Doctor is asking if he can speak to you." Clara said to Brian.

"Yes, okay." Clara passed the phone to Brian.

"Hello?" Brian said. All the others could hear someone talking to Brian on the phone, but they couldn't hear what the Doctor is saying.

"I'm fine thank you, where are you? How are you not in the TARDIS?" Brian asked. Again they could hear the Doctor talk to Brian, but they couldn't hear what the Doctor was saying.

"So, that man is you... he can't be, he looks nothing like you", Brian said.

_(The Doctor talking)_

"Right, okay, so that is you from the past?"

_(The Doctor talking)_

"Oh yes! Rory and Amy! I had a letter from them you know, I even have a grandson, Anthony Brian Williams, he was the one who delivered it", Brian told the Doctor.

_(The Doctor talking)_

"Well, in the letter it says they adopted Anthony in 1946, he's my grandson, and he brought me the letter."

_(The Doctor talking)_

"Yes, nice talking to you." Brian handed the phone back to Clara.

"So if that's me on the phone, I could talk to my future self, that would be interesting", the Doctor said, talking more to himself then anyone else.

"I'll speak to you soon Doctor", Clara said into the phone.

"Wait! Try to find the Ponds in 1950. They have a son, named Anthony. It would be nice to meet their son, Anthony Pond."

"I thought he was Anthony Williams", Clara said.

"Oh yes, well technically Amy and Rory's last names are Williams, but when I met Amy her last name was Pond", the Doctor explained.

"So why do you say their last name is Pond?"

"Well... I don't really know."

"Okay, so I need to find Amy, Rory and their son Anthony."

"Yes please."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon, Doctor." Clara said and then she put the phone back in her pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Martha asked.

"Yes, the Doctor said to find Amy, Rory and their son Anthony in 1950", Clara said.

"Right, well we better get going", the Doctor said. "It was lovely meeting you Brian, and I know I'm going to see you again soon."

"Nice meeting you all, also when you find them, can I come and see them? It would be nice to see Rory and Amy, and see what Anthony was like when he was a child", Brian said.

"Of course!" The Doctor said. They all said their goodbyes to Brian before getting into the TARDIS. Then they could hear a beeping sound.

"Is that my phone?" The Doctor asked, running up to the console. He found his phone and picked it up.

"Who's ringing you?" Martha asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

**I thought I'd have Brian in this chapter, I like Brian. Also the letter I'm referring to in this chapter is called 'P.S' and it is written by Chris Chibnall. If you want to see it, just type in 'Doctor Who P.S by Chris Chibnall' on YouTube and it should be the first video, which is posted on the BBC YouTube channel.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Torchwood

**A/N - Thank you for reading this! Also thank you if you have reviewed/followed/favourited!**

**I'm not completely sure where this story is going, I'm just thinking of ideas for the chapters as I write you can, then can you review to give me your opinions? You don't have to, but I just want to know what you all think of this.**

**Also this story is set before Martha met Jack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it.**

* * *

"Who's Captain Jack Harkness?" Martha asked.

"A friend of mine", the Doctor told her.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Clara asked. The Doctor looked at the phone which was still ringing.

"No, we'll just go visit him." The Doctor said as he started flicking switches and clicking buttons on the TARDIS console. Then they landed.

They all walked over to door, and the Doctor opened it.

"Is the Doctor in there?" A tall handsome man asked, whom Clara assumed was Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hello", the Doctor said.

"Wait, you've changed your face!" Jack said, as they both hugged.

"And who are these?" Jack asked.

"This is Martha and Clara", the Doctor told him.

"Hello ladies", Jack said to them, smiling."

"Doctor! Where's Rose? I heard ehat happened at Canary Wharf..."

"Rose is fine! She's in another universe with Jackie", the Doctor explained.

"That's a relief, I've been worried."

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Torchwood."

"Jack-"

"It's changed now Doctor. I'm in charge of it, it's different now", Jack explained.

"I'll take your word for it."

"I'll introduce you to everyone", Jack said, as they followed him down a corridor. Then they were in a big room full of things. "Everyone this is the Doctor, Martha and Clara."

"This is Gwen Cooper", Jack said.

"Who are these? I thought you said the Doctor is here." Gwen said to Jack.

"Hello", the Doctor said.

"Wait, your the Doctor? It's nice to meet you, Jack's told me a lot about you", Gwen said, smiling at him.

"And this is Ianto Jones", Jack said.

"Hello, I've heard about you as well, Doctor", Ianto said, smiling.

"And this is Dr. Owen Harper."

"Nice to meet you all."

"And this is Toshiko Sato."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

**(A/N - Sorry if the Torchwood team don't sound like they usually are in the show, I haven't watched much of Torchwood so I'm not completely sure what they are like.)**

"Nice to meet you all", the Doctor said. "So Jack, what's the problem? Why did you ring me?"

"I'll show you", Jack said. Jack led them to the other side of the room where there was a crack. Not a normal crack. Clara looked at it, wondering what it was.

"Two parts of space and time that should never have been put together", the Doctor said to himself, studying the crack closely.

"Is it dangerous?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure yet, when did it appear?"

"About an hour ago?"

"That's when I met Clara."

"I've never seen it!", Clara said, wondering if it has something to do with her.

"Can you call future me? He might know something."

"Fine", Clara said as she got out her mobile. She rang the Doctor, and he answered on the first ring.

"Clara!" The Doctor (future Doctor) said.

"Hey, do you know anything about a crack?" She asked him.

"A crack..." The Doctor trailed of, thinking. After a minute or so he said "No, can it be that crack? Clara, describe it to me, I think I may know what it is."

"Well it's on the wall, and there's kind of a white light coming from it", Clara explained.

"Clara, don't go anywhere near it. Tell everyone to get away from it!" The Doctor said urgently.

"The Doctor said to get away from it", she told the others, and they all took a step back.

"Stay there, I'm coming, I have no idea how that crack is there, I thought all the cracks had been closed."

"Wait Doctor, can you do that? Your past self is here!" But the Doctor had already hung up. Then from behind them they could hear the sound the TARDIS makes, the wheezing sound.

"Wait, that's the TARDIS. But that cant be your TARDIS", Martha said, looking at the Doctor. "So that must mean..."

A man stepped out of the TARDIS that just appeared.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**A/N - I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The 11th Doctor

**A/N – Thank you for reading! Also thank you if you have reviewed/followed/favourited.**

**Because the 10th Doctor and 11th Doctor are both in this chapter, I will refer to the 10th Doctor just as '10' and the 11th Doctor just as '11', over wise it just gets more confusing.**

**SPOILERS: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY EPISODE 'THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR', THEN I SHOULD WARN YOU I HAVE USED A LOT OF QUOTES FROM IT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it. Any quotes used from any of the episodes also belong to the BBC.**

* * *

"Doctor!" Clara said, running up to the 11th Doctor and hugging him.

"Clara, hello!" 11 said.

"Wait, you're me?" 10 asked.

Clara now stood next to the 11th Doctor.

"I doubt you both need introductions", Clara said.

"He's me?" 10 asked, not sounding convinced.

"Yep", Clara told him.

"Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi! Ha! Matchstick man!" 11 said, running up to the 10th Doctor. **(A/N - I quoted that from the Doctor Who 50th, and there are more quotes from the 50th to come!)**

"Are you sure you are me?" 10 asked. At that point 11 got out his sonic screwdriver. 10 stared at it and got out his. 11's looks better than 10's.

"Compensating." 10 said.

"For what?"

"Regeneration. It's a lottery."

"Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes."

"Boys, stop arguing", River said, who was standing by the door of the TARDIS.

"This is River Song", 11 told the others.

"Nice to meet you River", Jack said, smiling at her.

"Don't." 10 and 11 said to him at the same time.

"I just said it's nice to meet her and smiled, I wasn't doing anything", Jack complained.

"This is Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness", 10 told River. "And I am the Doctor, well the past version of the one you know. And this is the Torchwood team, Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Toshiko."

"Nice to meet you all", River said to them.

"Yes, nice to meet you all!" 11 said smiling.

"Okay you used to be me; you've done all this before. What happens next?"

"I don't know."

"How can you forget this?"

"Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention."

"They argue like children!" Martha said.

"That really is the future Doctor then?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is, hello again Martha and Jack! I have missed you both!" 11 said grinning at them.

"Hold on, why aren't I still travelling in the TARDIS with you?" Martha asked curiously.

"Be careful what you ask Martha, he's from the future", 10 warned her.

"Well without giving away as much as possible, because as he said, I am from the future. You stopped travelling in the TARDIS with me because you wanted to stay at home with your family", 11 explained.

"Oh."

"That reminds me, just as they can't ask too much about the future, you can't tell them too much about the future. Remember you can't tell anyone about yourselves, as it may give them a clue to my future, and that would be a very tricky situation", the Doctor told River and Clara.

"I wear bow ties in the future then", 10 observed.

"Yes, because bow ties are cool", the Doctor said to him. Clara rolled her eyes at this, as the Doctor is always saying how 'cool' his bow ties are.

_Last week_

"Clara!" The Doctor shouted from under the console where he kept things.

"What?" Clara called back.

"Come here please!"

Clara walked down the steps to find the Doctor with two bow ties in front of him.

"Which bow tie shall I wear? I can't decide."

"Why do you always wear a bow tie?"

"Because bow ties are cool."

_Back to present_

"So, this crack, what is it?" 10 asked. "I was thinking two parts of time ad space which should never have been put together?"

"You guessed correctly! Well it all really is a long story and it includes River pretending to be Cleopatra. But I closed the cracks."

"If you closed them then how can they still be here?" Ianto asked.

"Good question."

"And what's the answer to that question?" Toshiko asked.

"I have no idea." 11 said. "Well, my guess is that because Clara is here and she is from my future it has kind of confused everything. And it probably hasn't helped now that I'm here as well. **(A/N - I'm just adding another part that is in front of the A/N to this sentence to make everything make more sense, sorry the sentence wasn't up when I originally added this chapter)** But that guess is probably what someone is hoping we were thinking, as I think something else about why the crack is here."

"Okay, so how so we close the crack?" Gwen asked.

"Well my screwdriver should be able to do that as it is only a small crack." 11 said.

"That does not look small", Owen said.

"Well yes it looks big here, but this must be the only crack, so it is really quite a small crack because it is the only one." The Doctor explained.

At the same time 10 and 11 both pointed their screwdrivers at the crack, and a quiet "buzzzzzz'"could be heard from them.

"It's not working", 11 said.

"We are both trying to close it", 10 said.

"Yes, I know that."

"There's two of us. I'm closing it; you're reopening it back again. We're confusing the crack."

"Sand shoes."

"Shut it chinny."

"Oi!"

**(A/N - I'm trying to make them 10 and 11 like they were in the 50th, because they disagreed with each other a lot in that.)**

"Don't start arguing again!" Martha said to them.

10 put his screwdriver away and let 11 close that crack. They watched as the cracked closed. When it did close it didn't even look like there was a crack there in the first place.

"Thanks", Jack told them.

"Anytime!" 11 replied.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 10 asked.

"What are- oh wait! But that doesn't make sense, no one knew Clara has asked you - well the past me - for help finding someone. She only met you an hour ago!" 11 said.

"Wait, do you think someone planned this?" River asked.

"Well it seems to me as that whoever they are didn't think this through properly." 10 said. "Two Doctor's in one place? That would even make the Daleks run."

* * *

**A/N - Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Slitheen

**A/N - Thank you for reading this! Also thank you if you have reviewed / followed / favourited! **

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it. **

* * *

"Jack, look at his", Toshiko called to Jack from behind the screen. Jack went over to the screen and looked at it for a few seconds.

"When did it happen?" Jack asked, looking slightly surprised at what was on the screen.

"A few minutes ago."

"Look at this", Jack said to both the Doctors.

Everyone gathered round the computer screen and watched as a spaceship hit Big Ben and crashed into The Thames.

"But this didn't happen this year, this happened in 2005, almost 3 years ago", 10 explained.

"How can it happen now if it happened two years ago?" Martha asked curiously.

"I think it's the same person who put the crack here", 11 said.

"It was our ninth self and Rose who found out what happened", 10 explained.

"So what happened?" Gwen asked.

"It was this family called the 'Slitheens'. They wanted planet for parts to sell, but we stopped them, me and Rose."

"So it's the Slitheens who have put the crack here?" Owen asked.

"No, it was someone else; the Slitheens wouldn't know how to do this. But whoever made the crack changed it so the Slitheens would come to 2008, not 2005", 10 explained.

"So let's go find out what's happening." Clara said.


	10. Chapter 10 - Kate Lethbridge-Stewart

**A/N – Thank you for reading! Also thank you if you have reviewed/followed/favourited!**

**I've made a slight change to a sentence in chapter 1, it is only the Doctor saying "The Ponds. Amy is the first face this face ever saw", so that's the only thing I added, besides from that I haven't changed it.**

**Also I made a change in Chapter 9, in the second but last paragraph. I changed it to:' ****"No, it was someone else, the Slitheens wouldn't know how to do this. But whoever made the crack changed it so the Slitheens would come to 2008, not 2005", 10 explained.'**

**Sorry for changing them parts!**

**SPOILERS: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY EPISODE 'THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR', THEN I SHOULD WARN YOU I HAVE USED A LOT OF QUOTES FROM IT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC owns it. ****Any quotes used from any of the episodes also belong to the BBC.**

* * *

"Right team, you stay here and keep me updated. I want you to find out where that spaceship came from, find out what UNIT are doing, and keep me updated on how everything is going", Jack said, talking to his Torchwood team.

**(A/N – Sorry I put the Torchwood team as staying in Torchwood instead of going with Jack, as I said I haven't really watched much of Torchwood so I don't want to get the characters wrong. But I am trying to watch more of Torchwood.)**

"We'll take me TARDIS as it is closer," 11 said.

10, 11, Clara, Martha, Jack and River all hurried to the TARDIS. 11 unlocked the TARDIS doors and they all followed him inside.

"Oh, you've redecorated," 10 said, looking round. "I don't like it.

"Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do." 11 said frowning.

10 went forward to touch the console screen but 11 stopped him.

"Wait! The TARDIS will try to compensate for the different time zones if you touch it, wait until I stabilise it."

"So, where are we going? To see the spaceship?" Martha asked.

"No, first we go to UNIT", 10 decided.

"Why UNIT?" Jack asked.

"Because they are dealing with all of this", 10 explained.

"Yes, I'll call Kate!" 11 decided.

Clara gave 11 her phone.

"Who's Kate?" She asked.

"She's in charge of UNIT Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, daughter of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. She works for UNIT… actually slight problem there… my regeneration didn't meet her until 2012… Oh it doesn't matter."

(A/N – Kate may have been in some classic who, but I'm not completely

11 typed a few numbers into the phone Clara handed him, and waited as it rang.

"Hello, it's the Doctor… yes, I'll hold."

Clara sighed and sat down.

"Oh hello, Kate. It's the Doctor, I need your help."

All the others could hear is Kate talking on the other line.

"I'll be there in a minute!" 11 said into the phone, then handed Clara back her phone.

11 started to put the TARDIS into flight, and 10 helped him. Then they landed. They all walked out of the TARDIS, 11 in the lead. He swung the doors open to reveal the inside of UNIT.

"Which one of you are the Doctor?" A woman asked, walking towards them.

"Me." 10 said.

"And me." 11 added.

"Two of you? How can there be two of you?"

"Oh you know, it's all wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey", 10 explained.

"Right… well, I'm guessing you're here for because of the spaceship."

"Yep." Jack said.

"Kate, this is Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Clara Oswald and River Song", 11 introduced.

"Nice to meet you all", Kate smiled. "Oh and the spaceship, we found out something interesting about it."

"Oh, I'm sure I know what you found", 10 said, as they followed Kate down a corridor to a room with screens covering the walls.

"How can you? We only just found out ourselves", Kate said, looking confused.

"It's hard to explain, just something to do with my past, well our pasts", 10 said, pointing at 11.

"Yeah, you'll have to explain why there are two of you here, two Doctors. But for now look at this", Kate said, pointing to the main screen on the wall. "If you watch the path of the spaceship, it didn't came from space, it came from Earth."

Everyone watched, as they saw the route that the spaceship took.

"That's… odd. What's the point in that?" Martha questioned.

"It's a diversion. Something distract everyone", 11 explained.

"Distract someone from what?" Clara asked.

"From what they are doing. Right Kate, send at least 10 people to guard the prime minster, don't let them let him out of their sight", 11 said.

"Why 10?" Kate asked.

"Because if one of them is a Slitheen, then at least 9 of them are not."

"Good idea", 10 said.

"I'll ring the team, I've got some missed calls of them so they must know about how to spaceship didn't come from space. I'll asked them to check for anything else the Slitheens may be doing", Jack said, and then he walked out into the corridor to ring them.

"What are we doing?" Clara asked.

"Well after Jack has talked to the Torchwood team, we are going to take a trip to see a familiar face."


End file.
